


Welcome to the Family

by reidingrainbow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Family Dynamics, Fluff, High School, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Skephalo are the parents yes, dadboyhalo, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidingrainbow/pseuds/reidingrainbow
Summary: And honestly, he feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He knows at the end of the day, his parents accept him and support him no matter what. He gets mad at them a lot, they bicker sometimes, but it’s nice to feel loved. He’s got the best parents in the world.Or not. Bad leans back in his chair, “We want to meet him.”He’s kinda screwed.Sapnap's parent's find out he's dating someone, and they want to meet him. The bad part is, he's totally unprepared, has a socially awkward boyfriend, and possibly the strangest family on the planet.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 377





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedcoffeebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebee/gifts).



> i am gifting this piece of fiction to my dearest friend bee, who sits in docs with me late at night to fix my spelling errors (because for some reason i can't spell). thank you for being an amazing person and friend, i love and appreciate you, and even though you watched me write all of this, i hope you enjoy the dadboyhalo content i have gifted you <3
> 
> i hope you all enjoy !!!

“You’re insane,” Sapnap laughs, phone screen pressed against his cheek. His legs swing behind him as he lays on his stomach, resting his head on an elbow on his bed. 

He listens to his boyfriend giggle into the phone, fireworks erupting in the pit of his stomach. He’ll never get over that sound, his favorite sound on the planet, the only thing that can make him feel better when he’s down. He imagines his boyfriend’s smile on the other side of the phone, dimples deep and apparent, skin wrinkling at the edges of his hazel eyes. He wishes they were together right now so that he could witness it in person, so that he could smooth out those fine lines and brush his thumb over those perfect freckles. 

He goes a little quiet at the thought, and the other clears his throat over the line. He perks back up, “Sorry, babe, was just thinking about how much I miss you. I can’t believe I have to wait till Monday to see you again.”

They don’t really get to see each other over the weekends. Sapnap’s parents are pretty strict and kind of scary to outsiders, and that’s the main reason why Karl hasn’t actually met them yet. They know he’s been a bit secretive, but he tries to go into as little detail as possible when his father grills him for information. 

And it’s not like he’s embarrassed or anything. Karl is the sweetest boy ever, perfect grades and perfect manners. He’s the poster child for success, and Sapnap is sure his father would appreciate that. Plus, he has two dads himself, so it’s not like he’s scared to come out of the closet or anything. He just can’t bring himself to introduce the two parties. Maybe it’s because he wants to keep those two parts of his life seperate for as long as possible, or maybe it’s because he doesn’t want to deal with the raging embarrassment he knows his parents will bring.

“I know, I know,” Sapnap mumbles when Karl tells him it’s only two days away. “I’d just spend every second of the day with you if I could. You know that.”

His boyfriend responds as he runs a hand through his hair, “What are you doing for the rest of the day?”

The door to his room flies open, startles him so badly that his phone flies out of hand and onto the carpet. He looks up, hand clutching his chest, “Dad!”

“ _Sapnap? Babe? Are you still there?_ ” Karl’s voice echoes out of his phone. His eyes widen and he rolls off his bed to grab it, lowering the volume as fast as possible.

“Dinner is ready,” His father informs, pushing up the glasses that are perched on his nose. 

“I gotta go. I’ll text you,” Sapnap says softly into the phone before hanging up, regrettably. He’s probably blushing profusely and he huffs, “Ever heard of knocking?”

“No, I don’t think I have,” His father hums, taps on his chin. “Downstairs in five, Sapnap. Leave the cell phone here.”

His father walks out of the room and he rolls his eyes. Why can't he have just a little bit of privacy? It’s not like he ever goes on his phone at the table anyways. His parents are so strict, especially his father, and it annoys him to no end. He’s a good kid, maybe a little snippy, but he’s a teenager now, and snippiness is to be expected. He can’t catch a break.

He sets his phone on his desk and heads out of the room and down the stairs. His dad is sitting at the table already, head down, looking at his phone. He rolls his eyes again. _Hypocrites_. 

He plops down in his usual chair, across from his father’s seat, and crosses his arms. His dad looks up, “Nice to see your face finally, Sapnap.”

“You saw me this morning, and at lunch,” Sapnap deadpans, not very amused. “I was in my room for what, an hour?”

“Relax, kiddo! It was a joke!” His dad laughs, tries to clear the tension a bit. It doesn’t work. Sapnap is no longer in the mood for laughter. His dad frowns, “What’s got you all worked up?”

“That would be me,” His father walks toward the table, bowl and spoon in his hand. He scoops up some of the mashed potatoes and dumps them on his plate. “I interrupted his conversation.”

“Bad,” his dad shakes his head, amused. His father bends down and pecks his dad's cheek, and Sapnap wants to gag. “Who were you talking to?”

“No one,” Sapnap says. Both his parents raise their eyebrows and he holds his head in his hands, internally panicking a bit. He hates how they can read him like a book. “I’m serious! It was no one!”

Bad doesn’t buy it, though, “Oh? And is that why they called you babe?”

Sapnap freezes. _Shit, he heard that?_ “I...uh... That was nothing?”

“You do realize that we’re not idiots, right?” His father says as he scoops out the rest of the mashed potatoes onto Sapnap’s plate, then sets the bowl down and picks up the chicken. “Who was it?”

“Bad, don’t interrogate the poor kid,” His dad grins. He looks at Sapnap, who feels like he can’t breathe. “Sap, we love you, you know that? You can tell us anything.”

“I-I know,” Sapnap stutters, inhaling deeply. He’s sure they already know, which should make it easier, but it doesn't. He takes another breath, “H-His name is Karl.”

“Karl,” his dad repeats, hums softly. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Sapnap nods, averts his eyes, and his dad reaches across the table and grabs his hand with a laugh, “You do realize that we’re okay with that, right? It would be a bit hypocritical of us if we weren't.”

_You’re hypocrites anyways_ , Sapnap wants to say, but instead he nods again, “I know.”

“Where’d you meet him? How long have you been dating,” His dad asks, letting go of his hand. His father circles around them, filling their plates still, suspiciously quiet.

And his dad sounds sincere, which gives Sapnap the confidence to look back up, “We met at school, in computer science class. We’ve been dating for about six months.”

“S-Six months?!” His father sputters, almost drops the plate in his hand, but his dad catches it, steadies Bad with a hand on his hip. “You kept this hidden for half a year?”

“Bad,” his dad scolds. 

“No, Skeppy,” Bad shakes his head and sits. “We don’t keep secrets in this family, Sapnap. Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“Because I thought you’d be mad, like you are right now!” Sapnap raises his voice a bit, feels himself getting worked up, eyes brimming with tears. “You’re already so strict, and I don’t know, I thought you’d make us break up or something!”

“Sapnap, I- we’re not mad,” His father reassures as Sapnap chokes back a sob, “We want you to trust us, and we want to trust you, and the only way that happens is if we’re all open with each other.”

Skeppy places his hand over Bad’s on the table, “You’re sixteen, Sap. We know it’s time to start dating. It’s alright, okay? Breathe.”

Sapnap takes a few shallow breaths, picks up the napkin next to his plate to wipe his eyes. He looks at them, “So you’re not mad?”

“No, sweetheart,” His dad smiles. 

And honestly, he feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He knows at the end of the day, his parents accept him and support him no matter what. He gets mad at them a lot, they bicker sometimes, but it’s nice to feel loved. He’s got the best parents in the world. 

Or not. Bad leans back in his chair, “We want to meet him.”

“I don’t know about that one,” Sapnap says, eyes wide. 

“I don’t remember asking,” His father tilts his head. 

He looks to Skeppy, “Dad! Back me up here.”

His dad shakes his head, “Sorry Sap, no can do. I also wanna meet him. We have to make sure he’s good for you.”

“He _is_ good for me!” Sapnap whines. “Can’t you just take my word for it?”

“Nope. Invite him for dinner on Friday,” His father says, and Sapnap knows better than to argue, especially because Bad has his serious face on. He sighs, his brain trying to figure out he’s going to ease Karl into this situation. “Eat. Your food's getting cold.”

Sapnap grabs his spoon and digs in. 

He’s kinda screwed.

-

“Y-You what?” Karl stutters as he pulls out his binder from his locker. Sapnap stands next to him, bites on his lip nervously. “Sapnap, why would you do this to me?”

“You think I wanted this to happen?” Sapnap hisses, pushing off the lockers as Karl closes his own. “They forced it out of me and gave me no choice!”

Karl looks at him, “You could’ve said no!”

“No, I really couldn’t have,” Sapnap says, laughs awkwardly, trying to clear a bit of the tension. Karl isn’t amused. It’s funny how similar they are.

“I’m shy.”

“I know,” Sapnap grins. 

“And I’m awkward.”

“I know that too.”

“Sapnap,” Karl whines. “I can’t meet your parents. I’m gonna make a complete fool out of myself.”

Sapnap grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug, which is a little awkward in the crowded hallway. He feels Karl relax against him, arms wrap around his waist and squeeze tightly. He lives for moments like these, moments where they can be together, moments where he can feel the flutter of his boyfriend’s heartbeat pressed against his own. 

“It’ll be fine, baby,” Sapnap mumbles into Karl’s hair. “They’re gonna love you just as much as I already do.”

Karl looks up at him, “You think so?”

Sapnap leans down and kisses his lips sweetly, feels Karl smile against him. He pulls away, “I know so.”

“I love you too,” Karl hums, blushing softly. Sapnap can’t resist when he connects their lips again, just as gentle as the first time. He’ll never get enough.

Someone clears their throat and they pull away. Their friends stand there, Dream’s arms crossed, George giving them a disgusted look, “You guys are gross.”

“Not like you can talk,” Sapnap smirks, which shuts the both of them up. 

Karl rolls his eyes and grabs George’s arm, “C’mon, we’re gonna be late for class. See you later?”

Sapnap smiles, “See you later.”

Karl gives him one more grin before dragging George down the hall and out of sight, Sapnap following them with his eyes until he loses them. Dream steps closer to him, eyebrows raised, “What was all that about?”

Sapnap grips his backpack straps, “I’ll tell you later. There’s a lot to go over.”

Dream laughs as they start their walk to class.

-

Friday comes faster than Sapnap is ready for.

He can feel Karl’s nervous energy throughout the day, and he’s sure his boyfriend can feel his own. They’re both jittery messes, Sapnap can hardly concentrate on his school work, and by the time they get to Sapnap’s car at the end of the day, he can feel Karl vibrating next to him.

He sets his hand on Karl’s thigh, brushes up the jean material, “You okay?”

“No,” Karl replies, leaning his head back against the seat as Sapnap reverses out of the school parking lot. “You’re not either.”

Sapnap snorts, “You’re right. I’m a little nervous.”

“A little?” Karl raises his brows, “You didn’t eat any of your food at lunch and you couldn’t hold your pencil during science today because your hands were so shaky. I’m surprised you’re even driving right now.”

Sapnap shakes his head with a laugh, “Okay, okay, I’m very nervous. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Mhm,” Karl hums. He reaches down and grabs Sapnap’s hand, intertwines their fingers. Sapnap squeezes tightly. “We’re a mess.”

“My favorite mess,” Sapnap says, peeling his eyes off the road for a moment to look at his boyfriend. The sun shines through his windshield and illuminates Karl perfectly, makes his eyes gleam and his freckles glow. His heart warms at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, who he loves more than anything. He’s so lucky. 

Karl giggles, “You’re an idiot.”

Sapnap smiles, “And you’re a cutie.”

“You’re making me sound like a bully,” Karl huffs, then turns to look at the backseat. “Drive carefully, please. I worked hard on those.”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, “They’ve been in my car all day, Karl. They’ll be fine. You didn’t need to get my parents anything.”

“I didn’t _get_ them, I _baked_ them,” Karl says, facing the front again. “Took me two attempts too, since I burned the first batch.”

Sapnap laughs, “I know, silly. You facetimed me during the whole thing.”

“Right, sorry,” Karl mumbles, “My nerves are getting the best of me.”

Sapnap lifts their hands up and kisses the back of Karl’s gently, “We’ve got this. It’ll be fine.”

The rest of the ride is silent apart from the soft music that hums through his car speakers. Their hands remain together, resting on the center console. He tries to get his breathing under control, tries to think of every possible question his parents will ask so that he can prepare answers. He internally prays to whatever God is out there that they don’t embarrass him or scar Karl forever. God, he hates not having control over this.

Soon, they’re turning onto Sapnap’s street. He feels Karl go rigid beside him, “Karl…”

“It just hit me that this is actually happening,” Karl says shakily. Sapnap pulls them into his driveway and puts the car in park. “Are they really gonna like me, Sap?”

“Of course they will baby,” Sapnap reassures, turning his body a bit so that he can face his boyfriend, whose cheeks are flushed and eyes are downcast. Sapnap cups his cheek and lifts his head, gives him a look of fondness and love, “You’re amazing, okay? I know I’m nervous too, but you have nothing to be worried about.”

Karl leans into his palm, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Sapnap says, then leans forward and kisses his forehead. “Grab your muffins, Karl. Let’s do this.”

-

Sapnap enters his house first. It smells like lasagna, which means his father went all out of this early dinner. Karl creeps in behind him, holding a plate in one hand and Sapnap’s in the other. 

His dad peeks his head from out of the kitchen and he smiles, “Welcome home! Bad, come in here!”

He steps closer to them and gives Sapnap a quick hug before holding his hand out, “You must be Karl. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Karl lets go of Sapnap’s hand and shakes his dad’s hand, “H-Hi. It’s nice to meet you.”

His father steps out of the kitchen next, eyes lighting up as he enters the room. He rushes over, “Hello, Karl! We’re so glad you could make it!”

“Me too,” Karl smiles shyly, still hiding behind Sapnap a bit. “Oh, uh, these are for you.”

He hands Bad the plate, which makes his father beam, “Muffins! Oh my goodness!” 

“Sapnap told me you liked them,” Karl giggles. “I hope they’re good. I’m not the best at baking.”

His father sets them on the dining room table, “I’m sure they’re wonderful, and if not, I can always give you a baking lesson. Come sit! Dinner is almost ready.”

Sapnap grabs Karl’s hand again and tugs him over to the table, pulls out a chair for him. Karl gives him a grateful look and sits down across from his dad, Sapnap taking the seat next to him. His father comes back out with a pan of lasagna and sets in on the table before taking a seat. 

“So Karl,” Skeppy starts as Bad cuts into the layered pasta, scooping some up and setting it on Sapnap’s plate. “You’re a junior right?”

“Yes sir,” Karl nods, hands folded in his lap.

His dad shakes his head, “Call me Skeppy. Do you have any idea what you want to do yet?”

“Oh, uhm…” Karl contemplates for a moment, Bad continuing to dish out food. “I’m really into film and stuff, but I haven’t really thought that far ahead yet.”

Bad hums, “That’s lovely. Sapnap is into coding, but I’m sure you knew that.”

“I did,” Karl nods with a smile. Sapnap picks up his fork and starts shoveling food in his mouth, trying to shield himself from the awkwardness.

“What’s your GPA?” His father asks.

“I have straight A’s,” Karl answers.

“So you’re smart?” 

Karl nibbles on his bottom lip, “I think so, sir.”

“So you wouldn’t try to hurt my son then?” Bad narrows his eyes. 

“Dad!” Sapnap interrupts, “What kind of question is that?”

His dad is trying not to laugh as Bad responds, “An important one. Karl?”

“I...N-No, I would never hurt him,” Karl stumbles out, shaking his head. Sapnap is gonna kill his parents. 

Bad leans forward on the table, rests on his elbows, “What are your intentions with my son?”

“ _Dad!_ ”

“ _Bad!_ ”

Karl flushes profusely, “I-uh, positive intentions?”

“Have you guys kissed yet?”

Sapnap gapes, “Dad! Stop!”

“Y-Yes, we have,” Karl stutters. Sapnap reaches below the table and grabs his hand again. He can feel his boyfriend shaking a bit.

“Have you had sex?” His father asks, and that’s Sapnap’s final straw. 

“Dad, stop, please! That’s enough!” Sapnap says, embarrassed and in shock, dropping his fork. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we haven’t. What is wrong with you? Are you trying to embarrass us?”

There’s a moment of silence, and then his parents start laughing, Skeppy more than he already was. Sapnap looks at Karl, confused. He’s not sure that he said anything amusing. “Uh…”

“You caught us!” Skeppy laughs, banging his fists on the table. “We...We made a bet on how far you’d let us go on. I’m surprised you didn’t stop us sooner!”

He feels Karl relax a bit as he glares at his parents, “You made a _bet_? Do you know how much we’ve been freaking out over this? I hate you both.”

“We thought it would clear some tension! It was your dad’s idea,” Bad giggles, looking at Skeppy. “We love you, and we love you too Karl. You two are great together.”

Karl blushes as Sapnap sighs, running his thumb along the back of his boyfriend’s hand, “R-Really? You mean that?”

“Of course we mean it,” Skeppy says, wrapping his arm around the back of Bad’s chair. “You seem to really care about each other. Plus, he’s really cute, Sapnap. He’s a keeper.”

He ends his sentence with a wink, which makes Karl giggle. He looks happy, no longer shaking, and that makes Sapnap feel so much better. “Thanks, guys.”

“Of course,” His father smiles. “Now eat your dinner. It’s getting cold.”

Sapnap smiles and picks up his fork, other hand still in Karl's.

-

They lay in Sapnap’s bed, arm tucked under his boyfriend’s head, Karl snuggled into this side. The setting sun washes the room in pink and orange, two of the most perfect colors on the most perfect boy. 

“So, meeting the parents wasn't _so_ bad,” Sapnap says, running his hand up Karl’s side. “I told you they would like you.”

Karl nuzzles into his shoulder, “I know you did. They’re nice.”

“Sometimes,” Sapnap laughs. 

Karl sits up a bit, swings a leg over Sapnap’s so that they’re intertwined completely, fully pressed together, just as he likes it. “So, am I really a keeper?”

Sapnap grins, “Of course, babe. There’s no one else for me anyways. I have to _keep_ you.”

Karl giggles, “That’s fine by me.”

And as their lips meet, Sapnap thinks he’s found his happy place. Actually, he knows he has. He’s in love, and it’s never been so wonderful.

He’s so glad his parents approve

**Author's Note:**

> dadboyhalo lives in my head rent free honestly.
> 
> thank you for all the support !! if you liked this, feel free to check out my other works and to follow me on twitter @jilchamp ! 
> 
> love you all <3


End file.
